Season 3
The 3rd''' season''' of the Bear in the Big Blue House series began airing from January 1st, 1999 to December 7th, 1999. It contains 26 episodes. Episodes # Friends at Play - Ojo is excited about a visit from her animal friend, Christine. # Nothing to Fear - When Bear receives a package from "L.L. Bear" in the mail, he's surprised to find that he received a skunk clock rather than the bear clock he ordered. # Lost and Found - Pip and Pop are out playing ball when they find a little duck named Harry, who seems to be looking for something. # The Senseless Detectives - Bear is busy doing some cooking. He's making his annual batch of cookies for everyone in Woodland Valley. # Halloween Bear - It's Halloween at the Big Blue House. The house is all decorated and everyone is getting ready. # You Never Know - It's Ojo's birthday. She already knows that everyone's put together a big party for her, but she doesn't know about some special surprises. # It's All About You - Tutter receives a postcard in the mail from his Uncle Jet Setter Tutter. # Woodland House Wonderful - Ms. Henrietta Vanderpeen informs Bear that the Big Blue House has been selected as the House of the Month for the Woodland House Wonderful. # I've Got Your Number - As Bear readies 10 jars of honey to distribute to the residents of Woodland Valley, Pip and Pop are excited about a visit from Tally Otter the cousin. # What's Mine Is Yours - Bear explains to them that sometimes when somebody has something new, they might want to keep it to themselves at first. # Bear's Secret Cave - Bear is thinking about discoveries and how much he enjoys discovering things himself. # Smellorama - Spring has come to Woodland Valley and Bear is delighted by all of smells of the season. # I For-Got Rhythm!? - One morning, Bear finds that he can no longer do The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha. It seems that he has simply lost his rhythm. # Wait For Me - Patience is discussed here, while Ojo and Pip and Pop wait for a package to arrive. # Morning Glory - Bear, Tutter, Treelo, Ojo, Pip and Pop have just had a sleepover and now Bear is waking up in the morning. # That Healing Feeling - Tutter's tail hurts while the animal friends play Hide and Seek. Bear and Ojo take Tutter to see Doc Hogg. # The Tutter Family Reunion - The annual Tutter Family Reunion is held at the Big Blue House. # Bats are People Too - Bear, however, meets the bat, whose name is Benny. # Words, Words, Words - Bear wakes up early on a sunny day and finds himself thinking about words. # Let's Get Interactive - Doc Hogg is remodeling his office, so he asks Bear to hold some of his stuff at the Big Blue House for a while, including his computer. # The Yard Sale - Doc Hogg stops by the Big Blue House to collect for charity. He's collecting for muskrat relief following recent flooding that left many of them homeless. # The Best Thanksgiving Ever - It's Thanksgiving at the Big Blue House, and Bear is preparing his annual feast. # Read My Book - Bear is holding his weekly book club. # Go to Sleep - Ojo is sleeping over at the Big Blue House. Bear helps her get ready to go to bed. # A Berry Bear Christmas (1) - The winter holidays find Bear and his animal friends planning a big celebration. They're all getting ready for Christmas. # A Berry Bear Christmas (2) - Continuing from part one of the Berry Bear Christmas special, the entire gang (now with Jack) goes out caroling. Then they open presents. Characters * Bear (Voiced by Noel MacNeal) * Ojo (Voiced by Vicki Kenderes-Eibner) * Treelo (Voiced by Tyler Bunch) * Tutter (Voiced by Peter Linz) * Pip and Pop (Voiced by Peter Linz and Tyler Bunch) * Shadow (Voiced by Tara Mooney with an Irish accent) * Luna (Voiced by Lynne Thigpen) * Grandma Flutter (Voiced by Vicki Kenderes-Eibner) * Christine * Harry the Duck (Voiced by Eric Jacobson) * Mama Duck (Voiced by Vicki Kenderes-Eibner with an Russian accent) * Lois (Voiced by Vicki Kenderes-Eibner) * Doc Hogg (Voiced by Tyler Bunch with an Southern Brooklyn accent) * Grandma Etta and Grandpa Otto the Otters (Voiced by Vicki Kenderes-Eibner and Jim Kroupa) * Ursa (Voiced by Carmen Osbahr with an Mexican Spanish accent) * Ms. Henrietta Vanderpeen (Voiced by Vicki Kenderes-Eibner) * Cousin Tally Otter (Voiced by Vicki Kenderes-Eibner) * Snook the Skunk (Voiced by Dave Goelz with an Southern Brooklyn accent) * Jeremiah Tortoise (Voiced by Geoffrey Holder) * Ray the Sun (Voiced by Geoffrey Holder with an Trinidadian accent) * Big Old Bullfrog (Voiced by Dave Goelz) * Baby Blotter (Voiced by Vicki Kenderes-Eibner) * Juner (Voiced by Stephanie D'Abruzzo) * Yukker (Voiced by Eric Jacobson) * Uncle Fez (Voiced by Peter Linz) * Grandpa Highland McTutter (Voiced by Lewis McCloud with an Scottish accent) * Jet Setter Tutter (Voiced by Tim Lagasse) * Shouter (Voiced by Len Carlson with an Southern United States accent) * Whiner (Voiced by Victor Yerrid) * Jitter (Voiced by Kel Mitchell) * Jim (Voiced by Cam Clarke) * Uncle Tito Del Tutter (Voiced by Diego Brizzi with an Mexican Spanish accent) * Billy (Voiced by Jim Kroupa) * Hopper (Voiced by Peter Linz) * Benny the Bat (Voiced by Jim Kroupa with an Brooklyn accent) * Jack the Dog (Voiced by Dave Goelz with an Southern Patois accent) Trivia This season is almost like the second season. Which has mixed up airings. Episodes 25 and 26 were the last 2 episodes to air for this season. Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Series Category:1999 Category:1999 television series endings Category:Episodes in 1999 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3